


Drag me down

by KatStratford



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Dom/sub Undertones, Lipstick, M/M, Nicky in drag, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wet & Messy, the flimsiest pretext for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: Andy looked over Nicky’s shoulder and said, “Uh oh. You broke Joe.”Nicky walked towards Joe, hips swaying appealingly. He turned to grin at Andy and said, “Not yet.”In which: Nicky is done-up and Joe is undone.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 339





	Drag me down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: "Nicky in drag for a mission for whatever reason (inspired ofc by [Luca as Roberta in L'ultimo terrestre](https://maghrib-genova.tumblr.com/post/627967958260514816/luca-marinelli-as-roberta-in-the-last-man-on-earth)). Joe is, surprise surprise, absolutely hot for it. The outfit is a turn-on in general, but more than anything he wants to get lovingly railed over the nearest available surface by his glammed-up husband, and Nicky is happy to oblige."

It was a simple recon mission (that stayed simple, for once). Copley said something strange was going on with a local bar’s finances, and it might not be a job for them in the long run, but since they were in town anyway for that exhibit Nile wanted to see, maybe they could wire the place for surveillance in their free time.

The easiest way to get in, amusingly, was the club’s amateur drag night. “I’ll do it,” Nicky said when Andy asked. “I don’t want Joe to have to shave. Plus, I look good in a dress.”

“Nicky, my love, you haven’t worn a dress since the 1810s,” Joe pointed out. “They’ve changed a bit.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Nicky said, batting his eyelashes and making Joe laugh. “I will still look good.”

Joe had worked as a tailor several times over the centuries, so he sewed the dress. The soft fabric was a deep royal blue, which brought out Nicky’s eyes. To better show off Nicky’s lovely pale shoulders, he modified the pattern to give the dress a wide neckline. He also had to take Nicky’s measurements, leading Nicky to say, “If a real tailor groped me this much, I would slap him.”

“Hmm,” Joe said contemplatively from around the pin clutched between his teeth. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Nicky reached down and pinched his ear. “You pervert,” he said fondly.

Nile acquired a dark brown wig that fell between Nicky’s shoulder blades and curled it into soft waves. Andy watched YouTube makeup tutorials like she was studying battle plans. “I wouldn’t have taken you for a makeup enthusiast,” Nile said. “Oh, war paint is war paint, no matter the millennia,” Andy replied with a small smile. “Now come here and let me practice a cut crease on you.”

The night of the op, Andy went with Nicky to the club, because Nile said she had “supportive butch friend energy.” Plus, Nile and Joe had to stay home and make sure the bugs and cameras Nicky was planting worked. 

They were so busy making sure that Nicky was both beautiful and unsuspicious that Joe didn’t take much time to contemplate how Nicky actually _looked_. That changed when Nicky and Andy got home hours later, laughing and smelling of smoke and booze. Nicky caught Joe’s eye and smiled, and Joe felt like his heart might explode. 

Nicky’s lips were the color of red wine and his eyes shined like stained-glass from below eyelids layered in several shades of purple. His skin glistened from both sweat and the shimmery powder Andy had applied to his cheeks. He didn’t look like a woman so much as he looked like someone had taken Nicky in his raw form and polished him to a high shine. He was so embellished that he almost looked like a different person. An extremely attractive person, whom Joe would like to get his hands and mouth on as soon as humanly possible.

Andy, unaware of Joe’s lust-driven breakdown, loudly announced, “I think that MC was ready to propose, Nicky.”

Nicky turned and waved her off. “He just liked my accent,” he said, and Joe was mesmerized by the long line of Nicky’s body, wrapped in blue and curving in unusual places where they’d padded the dress. He thought he might be drooling.

Andy looked over Nicky’s shoulder and said, “Uh oh. You broke Joe.”

Nicky walked towards Joe, hips swaying appealingly. He turned to grin at Andy and said, “Not yet.” He pulled an unresisting Joe to his feet and said, “Goodnight, all.”

Faintly, Joe heard Nile say, “I shoulda seen that coming, huh?” before the bedroom door closed behind him.

“You look exquisite,” Joe breathed. He wrapped his arms around Nicky’s slim waist to press open-mouth kisses to his neck. Nicky melted against him for a moment before gently pushing Joe back and saying, “Hang on, love. Hang on.”

Joe stepped back, confused, only to see Nicky shimmying out of the briefs that had kept him, er, contained, carefully unhooking them from around his tall heels. “There,” he said with a relieved sigh, rolling his hips. “Oh my goodness, I can finally breathe again.” 

He reached out and cupped the side of Joe’s face, petting at his beard. Joe noticed for the first time that Nicky’s nails were painted to match his dress. He couldn’t resist turning his head to suck two of Nicky’s fingers into his mouth. 

Nicky inhaled sharply and stepped close, shifting from side to side to rub deliciously against Joe’s body. With the heels on he was nearly a head taller than Joe, and Joe shuddered when Nicky leaned down to lick delicately at the shell of his ear. 

“Oh, you love this, don’t you?” Nicky murmured, pressing his fingers against Joe’s tongue. “Seeing me all pretty and painted? I think you would do anything I asked right now, wouldn’t you?” 

Nicky usually let Joe do the talking, but he was holding himself so differently in his shoes and dress and flowing hair that Joe wasn’t surprised by his bold words. Frankly, Joe was so dazed to be holding such a lovely creature in his arms that he was happy to let Nicky take the lead. 

Joe whimpered when Nicky slipped his fingers from his mouth. Nicky chuckled darkly and whispered, “Tell me,” like a secret in Joe’s ear. 

“Yes,” Joe breathed, pausing to bite a desperate line across Nicky’s collarbones. “Nicolo, I…” Words failed him. He tried to make himself clear by clutching at Nicky’s hips and slowly sinking to his knees, dragging his face over Nicky’s chest and stomach until he could mouth at Nicky’s half-hard cock through the clinging fabric. 

Nicky grabbed the back of Joe’s head with one hand and yanked his dress aside with the other. “Tell me. Tell me,” he said again breathlessly, holding tight to Joe’s hair.

Joe moaned shamelessly against Nicky’s thigh. “Anything, Nicolo. I want you so badly. I want you to take me. Please.”

Nicky made a noise like he’d been punched, and his knees knocked against Joe’s chest. 

“Suck me,” he said, voice breaking. “Get me hard, and I’ll give you what you want.”

As frantic as he felt, Joe kept his mouth gentle, softly running his lips and tongue all over until Nicky’s dick was wet and glistening and Nicky was breathing hard above him. Then he alternated between kissing lavishly at the head of Nicky’s cock and taking him deep in his throat. He lost himself in the rhythm until suddenly Nicky’s hands hit his shoulders and his buckling legs nearly knocked Joe backwards.

“Jesus,” Nicky said, sounding stunned. “I cannot handle that in these fucking heels.” He grabbed Joe’s collar and dragged him back up to fuck into Joe’s mouth with his tongue. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered, and Joe scrambled to comply.

Nicky pulled off his shoes and stepped behind Joe, hand possessively on his hip. When Joe finished kicking out of his jeans, Nicky gripped both of his hips and began sucking at the back of his neck. Joe tilted his head down to give Nicky better access, and Nicky began running his hands up and down Joe’s chest, teasing with the edges of his painted nails. Joe, overwhelmed at the sensation, reached up to grab Nicky’s hands.

Nicky growled and bit hard at the top of Joe’s spine. “Stop it,” he said. “You are mine, and I will do what I want with you.” Joe shivered so hard he felt like he might fly apart.

Nicky turned to start working at the side of Joe’s neck, and Joe moaned as he felt Nicky’s long hair brush against his arm. He was panting like he’d run for miles and Nicky hadn’t even touched his cock yet. He could feel Nicky’s dress sticking to the sweat on his back, and Nicky’s dick rubbing a wet spot onto his ass.

Nicky raised a hand to Joe’s chin to tilt his head back then curled his fingers around Joe’s throat, stroking posessively over the column of his neck.

“How do you want it?” He said, lips against Joe’s ear. “Should I bend you over and give it to you right here? Or maybe on your stomach? I could lick you open and leave lipstick where no one else would ever see it.” 

Joe laughed and groaned at the same time. Nicky moved his hand down to rub affectionately at his chest. “Tell me, my love,” Nicky said.

Joe turned to kiss Nicky sloppily, aware that he was getting lipstick all over himself. When he saw the dark look on Nicky’s face, he realized Nicky liked it as much as he did. “You on your back,” Joe said. “I want to see you. And I want you to see what you do to me.”

Nicky was pulling him by his hips towards the bed before he even finished speaking. He grabbed the lube from the side table and reached back to unzip and peel off the now-thoroughly-filthy dress. Joe took the opportunity to climb onto the bed and gather Nicky’s hair to the front of his shoulders, rubbing the soft strands against his chest while Joe bit at the flesh there.

“Fuck,” Nicky said with feeling, grabbing the back of Joe’s head. “Oh. Fuck.”

Joe took the lube from Nicky and wet his fingers, opening himself up while kissing and sucking at Nicky’s nipples.

“Christ, Yusuf,” Nicky gasped. “Please be ready. I need to fuck you so badly.”

Joe pulled him onto the bed, but even with the blood singing in his veins, he took a few moments to arrange Nicky’s hair gracefully around his face and shoulders. Nicky’s lipstick was smeared and his eyeshadow had smudged downwards in a bright purple impression of the dark circles under Nicky’s eyes. He was the most gorgeous thing Joe had ever seen, even more so when Joe sank down onto his cock and Nicky moaned high in his throat and writhed on the mattress.

“You are a vision,” he gasped, pressing his hands to Nicky’s chest and shifting and rolling his hips impatiently to adjust to Nicky’s thickness. “Human language lacks the words to describe how enchanting you look.”

Nicky’s open mouth curled into a half-smile and he said, “Perhaps you should stop trying, then.”

All right,” Joe agreed, leaning up. He arched his back and started a slow grind that made Nicky grab his hips and squeeze.

They didn’t fuck like this often, Joe on top and Nicky lying down. Nicky said it was because he didn’t like having Joe so far away from him. But on nights like tonight, all Joe wanted was to see every ecstatic expression on Nicky’s face. He wanted Nicky so lost in his own pleasure that he couldn’t do anything but lay there and let Joe ride him until he came shuddering and clutching at the sheets, babbling nonsense in a dozen dead languages.

Joe bit his lip as hard as he could and stopped bouncing on Nicky’s still-twitching cock. His own dick was throbbing in his hand, and he could easily have come all over Nicky’s chest, but he felt a frantic greed as he looked at the wreck of Nicky’s made-up face. He waited, chest heaving, focused on the tracks of tinted tears that had leaked from Nicky’s eyes. He felt Nicky’s shaky fingers pet at his belly. “Yusuf?” He said hazily.

“Can I have your mouth?” Joe asked, trying not to sound desperate and probably failing.

Nicky’s expression sharpened, and without saying anything, he elbowed himself up enough to reach down and grab Joe’s ass, pulling Joe off his cock with a wet noise that made them both groan. He opened his red lips and Joe grabbed the headboard with one hand and pushed his cock into Nicky’s mouth with the other.

Nicky swallowed him to the root and shoved three fingers into Joe’s ass, curling and pressing them hard, making Joe shout at the sudden intense pleasure. Nicky wrung his orgasm out of him like they were on a timer, leaving Joe feeling both sated and a little bit mauled. 

He collapsed to the right of Nicky and stared at the ceiling, no thoughts in his head, until Nicky said, “Joe? You are on my hair.”

Joe sat up and rubbed his face. “That was.” He lost his train of thought.

“Intense?” Nicky suggested. 

“That works,” Joe said.

Nicky smiled softly. “You are a mess.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Well, perhaps if you hadn’t so thoroughly defiled me.”

“Excuse me, I believe you did the defiling,” Joe noted. He watched as Nicky sat up and began carefully removing the pins from his wig before suggesting, “Mutual defiling?”

“Yes, I will accept that,” Nicky said with a chuckle.

Joe kissed his cheek and said, “I’ll get the makeup wipes.”


End file.
